


Wrong Direction

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Decisions, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, I repeat there is no sexy times in here just implied sexy times, Implied Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i'm in a mood, mature themes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: This was never what she wanted in life - this was the wrong direction
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Wrong Direction

**Author's Note:**

> KMA, why gotta be like this? Why is it that every time that you have those little seeds of doubt in your head about life that you take it out on Nathalie?
> 
> Well, it's probably because I relate to Nathalie a lot, and just its better to take it out on a fictional character than myself. This is inspired by Hailee Steinfeld's song "Wrong Direction" which is where, lo and behold, the fic title comes from.
> 
> KMA, where is the next part of the Mine series? In my save folder, slowly but surely having an occasional word put into it. Be patient. I promise it is for a good reason!
> 
> That reason is the Gabenath Reverse Bang! Its a fun collaborative project between artists and writers that I am a part of and our sign-ups close on Saturday! We have nearly 50 people signed up, but we could always have more! Here is the tumblr link (https://gabenathreversebang.tumblr.com/) go read all about it and then join us! Hope to see you there!

Nathalie doesn’t quite remember when the shift in their relationship occurred. She recalls that it had been shortly after Emilie had fallen into her coma but can’t remember the specifics. One minute, Gabriel had been grieving on the floor in the atelier and the next minute she had been screaming his name in ecstasy as he moved on top of her - sweaty and frantic.

She, however, does remember him not saying her name as he filled her.

She remembers that overwhelming feeling of embarrassment as she pulled herself out of the bed, silk sheet wrapped around her, as she bolted to the bathroom with her clothes.

She swore never again. It was bad enough that she had had feelings for her employer since shortly after starting to work with him nine years ago, but it was another thing to act on those emotions. It was another thing to enjoy lying next to him while he uttered his wife’s name in the throes of passion with her under him. Never again.

That had been a little under a year ago, and yet, here she was lying next to him still, naked and still hopelessly in love. Her blue eyes looked over to scan his face. He looked peaceful and relaxed, and his light breathing caused Nathalie’s heart to flutter in her chest. With a heavy sigh and silent curse, she pulled herself out of his bed and began to collect her clothes to get dressed. This was her rule. She never stayed the night in his arms because it would hurt too much to wake up with him in the morning. It would almost feel like she was getting her happy ending, but at the end of the day, Gabriel and she were fighting to bring back Emilie and once she was back - Nathalie knew she would fall by the wayside. Forgotten and heartbroken.

Her mind dances with the previous day’s events as she hooks her bra clasps behind her back, trying to recall what had led to this current situation that way she could avoid it in the future, but the memories are clouded. Clouded by the feeling of his fingers digging into her skin and the rough kisses on her lips. Slipping her underwear over her legs, she lets out a heavy sigh as she feels a tear run down her face. This was not what she wanted in her life. Sure, she had never been the little girl who dreamed of a white-picket fence, but she had, once upon a time, dreamed of being loved for more than just the comfort she could give someone.

“Nathalie,” She tenses at his gravelly voice. Turning slowly back, she sees his steel-gray eyes looking at her barely clothed form, “stay,”

“Gabriel, that’s not…” His hand reaches out, taking hers into his. She watches as he slowly intertwines their fingers together. Her heart raced as her mind begins to paint the happy endings that had been plaguing her dreams for the last year.

“I need you,” Gabriel’s voice drops as his eyes fill the lust as he tries to pull her back onto the bed. Nathalie feels her heart sink at his words but lets herself fall back into the warm confines of the bed. Silently cursing herself as he begins to gently nip at her collarbone. His hands removing the clothes that she had just put on as he climbs on top of her. Her thoughts of self-loathing are broken as he sucks on that sweet spot where her neck and shoulder meet while his hands drift tenderly down her pale skin.

_Yes, this was the wrong direction._

Gabriel captures her lips with his, her body arching off the bed to bring herself closer to him. Her heart wins out over her head.

_But it was too late to turn back now._

**Author's Note:**

> Short and angsty just how I like it.
> 
> Until next time,  
> KMA


End file.
